we found love in the hopeless place
by gustin puckerman
Summary: Cause there is no other wonderful day spent than having his son's head on his laps, sleeping while he does his works, reviewing some mission efficiency statistics and has his daughter doing her drawing at a smaller table not far from his view


**okayyy. so, this is me awkwardly saying that I fell in love with Shikamaru and Sakura pairing. And this is me awkwardly trying to make a one-shot out of them. The title is an inspiration from Rihanna's We Found Love but if you wanted to check it out, I recommended you watch We Found Love cover by Alyssa Belnar (******hchsknights08)** on Youtube. She's super talented and I prefer acoustics. So, thank you for reading this. I really hope you enjoy this one shot. I don't accept flames, so please no flames. This story is also an inspiration from **A Smoking Father's Worst Fear** by sheep-chan. That was an incredible piece.  
><strong>

**now, now- on with the story. disclaimer: I own nothing excepts idea**.

* * *

><p><strong>Shikamaru&amp;Sakura<strong>

_we found love in the hopeless place  
><em>

* * *

><p>Nara Shikamaru never thought of himself as a kid-guy.<p>

No. He's definitely isn't a kid-guy. He doesn't _do_ kids. Sure, he's smart and you can totally send him into any kind of mission but when it's involves kids- he would probably be the first one to run away and rejected that mission flatly. No questions asked. But when her wife had pronounced that she's pregnant, he had wished he could be invisible in the moment.

Shikamaru panicked to say the least. He wasn't prepared having little Nara children running around the house with their dirty little feet and making annoying noises as they go. He wasn't ready enough to wipe their puke off their mouths or on his shirts if they manage to spill on it. He wasn't okay with the plan having babies cry and poops. Nope- he didn't cut for it. But he tried to act cool and just go with the plan.

Seeing as her wife is extremely happy, he thinks maybe it's all worth it. Having kids, he means.

But that was Shikamaru 6 years ago. _That_ Shikamaru has no idea how different it is his kids are compared to other children. No. Shikamaru is definitely not cut out if he's being asked to take care of other people's children- but his owns, he would love too. Unlike other children, his kids are quieter. Well, at least the second one is. The first one, his daughter, is a lot like his wife than she would ever willing to admit. Pink haired with cheery attitude. The only thing that she inherits from him was his brown eyes and the fact that she is easy to fall into a deep sleep. You just have to make her tired and let her sit on a comfy place for 2 seconds before she is snoring her heads off.

His second child, his son, is however a lot like him. Jet black hair with a bad case of laziness syndrome. But unlike Shikamaru, his son never complaints if he was asked to help with something or being awaken from his deep slumber. He doesn't have that ignorant attitude that the older Nara man has. This pleases his wife greatly.

So yeah. If his wife ever asked his help to babysit their kids, he has no problem with saying a 'yes'. Sure, at first he'll complaints but he'll agree in the end. Cause there is no other wonderful day spent than having his son's head on his laps, sleeping while he does his works, reviewing some mission efficiency statistics and has his daughter doing her drawing at a smaller table not far from his view. Once a while, he looks past his paperwork to his daughter, smiling as she continues coloring. He also takes a look at his son on his laps who breathes ever so softly in his sleep.

He sighs. Shikamaru loves silence. Apparently his children appreciate it too.

"Papa," his daughter come to him, with crayon stains all over her little fingers, "When will mama come back?"

He put his scroll down and watches steadily as the six years old rubs her eyes with a yawn. Clearly that the little one is tired from all the coloring she has done. Shikamaru planted a soft smile as he caresses his daughter's cheek without moving too much, he doesn't wish to wake the poor five year old sleeping on his laps. "Looks like you're tired, baby. How about you get some sleep?" he suggests as sweetly as he could manage.

"But mama...," she asked, concerns.

Shikamaru can't help but to let out a small chuckle. She worries too much for a six years old. "I'm sure she'll be home when you wake up. Now, how about that sleep?"

She nods, lazily dragging her feet to the couch that was situated near the table she did her drawings. Like mentioned before, it didn't take a whole lot of time waiting for his daughter to fall asleep. Just a blink, and there she is, eyes closed with mouth partially open. He continues on with his works for a while, until he took a short glance at the time. He stretches his arms to avoid any possible cramps. The older Nara look at his children again.

_ I should probably get some rest too._

* * *

><p>Nara Sakura wasn't surprised when the first thing she saw after arriving at her house was her husband dozed off alongside with two of their children.<p>

Shikamaru was on the floor of course, with a pillow tucked safely under his head. Their five year old son was cuddling to him, wearing the peaceful expression every time he falls to sleep. The older sibling, their daughter, was on the couch with one hand falling off the couch, almost touching the shoulder of her husband. A few strain of pink hair falls onto her small face. Sakura tip-toed carefully as she tried hanging her coat and placing her bag onto the nearest table insight. Her feet hurts, her hand hurts and her brain is killing her right at the moment. She winced, rubbing her temple to reduce the headache pain.

"You home?"

She turn to face a lazy man, trying his best to _not_ keep his eyes open. Sakura smiles sweetly, "Hey" she whispers.

"Long day at work?" he asks, knowing it was since she's in such a mess.

Sakura sighs and nod, "Doesn't it always?"

"Troublesome, isn't it?" he mumbles further into the pillow, which made Sakura giggled.

She soon stop when their son, who is laying in between Sakura and Shikamaru, make a move. Both of the adults watch as the five years old scratches her hand and turn his position from facing Shikamaru to facing his mother. Sakura let out a soft, motherly 'shh' and patted him. The little guy eventually sleeps back, snoring lightly.

"Do you guys eat dinner yet?" Sakura asks, looking at the three of them.

Shikamaru shakes his head slowly, signaling her that they haven't.

"Well, do you...," she trailed off.

"No," he answered, muffling, denying her dinner offer.

The pink haired woman sighs, "Okay then," and slowly stands on her feet. "Do you want to sleep here?" she asks casually, straighten her gown before looking back up to her closed-eyes husband. "Hmm," It was a short hummed, but after 8 years of living with Shikamaru, she knew he meant 'yup'. Sakura smiles, knowing there's only one option that she can do right now. She steps slowly and crawl onto the couch with her eldest child. She lie next to her daughter and let out a heavy, relief sigh as her back was meeting with something soft and comfortable. She pushes the strain of hair from the six years old's face before snuggling in closer to her.

"Shikamaru..?"

He hummed in respond.

"I love our family,"

A smile tugged onto his face before he knew it. He wanted to kiss her, but she's on the couch... so..., "Yeah, me too," was all he could say on the moment.

* * *

><p><strong>an**: I'm so sorry I didn't mention their kids' names. But if you are confused, Shikamaru and Sakura got two children. The first one is a girl (six years old) and the second one is a boy (five years old). As in the story, their daughter is a lot like Sakura whilst their son is a lot like Shikamaru. Both of them enjoy sleeping. The purpose of writing this fic is first, to show that their children will be a bit different. Like, they don't make noises like most kids do. They like silences, following their father's example. Second, to show that they made wonderful family! Hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it.

Apologize my horrible grammar.

Please leave a review!


End file.
